Canal 13 (Chile)
Canal 13 (commonly shortened as ) is a Chilean free-to-air television channel, the second oldest of the country, first broadcasting in channel 2 until 1961, when it moved to the channel 13. It was created and fully owned by Pontificia Universidad Católica de Chile (UC) until 2010, when Grupo Luksic (through Inversiones TV Medios ) acquired 67% of the property, and then in 2017 bought the remaining from UC. Canal 2 de la Universidad Católica de Chile 1959-1961 During its first years, the channel didn't have a proper logo. It was just referred as Canal 2 instead, and adopted a logo two years later when it moved to the channel 13. Canal 13 de la Universidad Católica de Chile 1961-1970 The first official logo of the station consisted in a large-shaped 13 with "TV" under the number, each one inside blue rectangles (the color was present in ads and stationery,Canal 13 ad, 1970 since it broadcasted in black and white at the time). Since then, the name Canal 13 became a common nickname for the channel. C131961.png|Black version 1970 Universidad Católica de Chile Televisión 1970-1972 Since 1970,Wikipedia - Anexo:Logotipos de Canal 13 (Chile) the logo has a thin curve with a T'' that reaches the ''V and the center a 13 in a typeface similar to the Gothic Handel. People nick this logo as "La Tetera" (the teapot) because of the shape that this one takes. Canal 13 1968 1971.png|Logo without wordmark Canal 13 1970 1973.png|Black version 1972-1999 In 1972, the 13 is replaced oficially by the letters UC, in reference to Universidad Católica de Chile. This logo was used for 25 years until it was discontinued in 1999. Canal_13_Chile_1973-1978.png Canal 13 TV-UC (1973-1978).png|Black and white logo (1973-1978) Canal131978avs.png|Version filled with a color test pattern (1978-1979) Canal 13 1999-2000 Under the new management of Rodrigo Jordán a new logo was launched in June 18, 1999 and the commercial name of the network was change to Canal 13. We would see a blue circle with the number 13 and a sphere with the initials UC. Sometimes it would be accompanied by the word CANAL. Canal_13_1999_Symbol.svg|Alternate logo without wordmark 2000-2002 The previous logo got its elements (specifically the number 13 and the initials UC) switching places in 2000. Canal_13_2000_mejorado.png|Alternate logo without wordmark Although the channel was still referred as Canal 13, administration problems led to the usage of different names for intros and outros: *'Corporación de Televisión de la Pontificia Universidad Católica de Chile, Canal 13': The full name of the channel, main name used in 2000. *'Canal 13 de la Universidad Católica de Chile': a slightly abridged version of the full name, introduced in 2002. *'Universidad Católica de Chile Televisión, Canal 13': a mixture between the old name and the one introduced oficially in 1999. 2002-2005 A revised design of the previous logo, with thicker lines, was introduced in 2002, commonly nicknamed as "el logo virtual" (the virtual logo). Also, the name Canal 13 was put back in use for every purpose. Logocanal13alt2002.png|Alternate logo with wordmark 2005-2010 On June 11, 2005 and within Teletrece the logo is changed to an orange one. Made by argentinian studio Steinbranding, its composed of the initials of the Catholic University (UC), and inside the C, 13 is incorporated, both in Gill Sans MT typefaces and above it, a white stele. This logo was used until January 10, 2010. 2010 On January 10, 2010, the corporate change of the channel and its associated media was made, consisting of a circle cut by a rounded and thick arch, where the number 13 in Myriad Pro typography is highlighted, while below Acronym UC in AvantGarde Bold typography in smaller letters. This logo was designed by Chilean agency Dittborn & Unzueta, and it was used until October 31, 2010. 2010-2018 After the purchase of 67% of the shares of the channel to Andrónico Luksic (Today 100%), the acronym UC was scrapped in November 1, 2010. Terra Chile - Canal 13 presenta su nuevo logo Diario Financiero - http://www.df.cl/portal2/content/df/ediciones/20101103/cont_154948.html 2018-present In use since March 23, 2018. This is the new logo and the first ever after the UC's era. The main elements of the previous logo (the 13, now in a different type, and the arc) now are orange, and the circle is absent. This logo was designed by Chilean agency Feels.Vimeo - Canal 13 / Branding 2018, by Feels. External links *13.cl References See Also *13C *Rec TV *13i *Canal 13 HD *Canal 13.2 Category:Chile Category:Television stations in Chile Category:Santiago de Chile Category:Canal 13 (Chile) Category:Luksic Group Category:Television channels in Chile Category:OTI Category:Asociación Nacional de Televisión Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 13 Category:EBU Category:Television channels in Latin America Category:1959 Category:1961 Category:1968 Category:1971 Category:1973 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2002 Category:2005 Category:2010 Category:2018